


You Give Me Fever

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Herondale - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Immortal Instruments, Kit Herondale - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slow Burn, lord of shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: Kit Herondale has been cooped up in the LA Institute for two weeks now. He was used to being on his own and doing things on his own. Constantly having someone watch over his shoulder crammed his style... including the fact that he wasn't able to do what EVERY other teenage boy does. Get off. Having the soft spoken and attractive Ty around isn't making his situation any easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Ty/Kit. Let me know... if there is enough interest I'll keep working on it. No sexy times yet but they are coming (pardon the pun) if you guys let me know you want it. Enjoy! Follow me on Twitter @matthew_burkey and check out my blog https://ambulancedrivermb.wixsite.com/thequeerjedi
> 
> Peace, love, and my the force me with you friends.

Kit Herondale moaned in annoyance. He was annoyed that he was being awoken at what he considered the ass crack of dawn. He was annoyed that he was being forced into sitting through lesson after lesson with a bunch of stab happy demon hunters. He was annoyed that they wouldn’t let him leave. So, when the alarm clark next to his bed blared to life again, he awoke in the same mood that he had for the past two weeks.

Annoyed.

Sighing heavily, he tossed the covers off himself and got out of bed. He learned after the first few days that if he didn’t get himself out of bed, someone would physically come haul him out of it. That task usually fell to Ty, who was much stronger than his slender frame suggested. Ty was probably the only real redeemable thing about being stuck at the Los Angeles institute. Ok, well that might have been slightly overdramatic. 

Kit dressed himself, taking a look at his frame in the full length mirror by the bed. He wasn’t as defined as the rest of the Shadowhunters, even Ty had a six pack… a pretty impressive one for a fifteen year old. But he wasn’t scrawny either and the daily exercise sensations with the Blackthorn brood did appear to be making him put on muscle. He shook his head. He would absolutely not be proud of that fact. Not at all.

But there was something else bothering him. Something more… primal. Kit was a fifteen year old boy and although he had yet to have a mind blowing sexual experience, he was used to being able to do one thing to relieve the tension that all fifteen year old boys experienced.

Kit hadn’t been able to rub on out for the past two weeks. He couldn’t remember the last time that he went this long without jerking off. Every time that he tried, he was ushered out of the shower, or awoken by Ty knocking on his door. Or lessons that Diana insisted they go over again and again. He tried to sneak away, the institute seemed to have a ton of rooms, but was always caught. He was starting to get irritable and had to hold his temper in check more often than not. He felt like he was going to snap at everyone, including Ty, who had been nothing but nice to him. Kit shoved those thoughts down deep and bounded down the stairs. 

“You look stressed,” Ty said, as Kit came into the dining room. “Did you sleep alright?”

“I slept fine,” Kit replied, trying not to sound annoyed. None of this was Ty’s fault and taking it out on him wasn’t fair. “Just… I’m a little out of sorts.”

Ty nodded like he understood. Then again, maybe he did understand. He was also a fifteen year old boy. Although, it probably had more to do with the fact that Kit had watched his father get ripped apart before his very eyes. Kit swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying his best to push that memory down and away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he opened them again, Ty was standing there, his head tilted to the side and wearing a concerned look.

“I’m fine,” Kit said softly. “Just, nevermind.”

“Oh okay,” Ty said. He looked both unsure of Kit’s answer and disappointed at the same time.

“I’m here to talk… I mean I can listen and everything if you want to talk,” Ty said, not meeting Kit’s gaze. 

“Thanks,” Kit grunted.

Kit at in silence while the rest of the those around the table engaged in rather idle chit-chat. After breakfast, Diana dragged them off towards the classrooms, despite Kit’s protest. After the morning lessons Ty brought him to the training room. Initially, Kit stood against the wall, taking in everything that was happening in front of him.

Kit watched Ty move through a series of moves, taking in the lean, athletic, lines of his body. Kit sighed heavily and watched as Ty came out of a flip and let one of his throwing knives fly, landing directly in the center of the target. A light sheen of sweat had appeared on the Shadowhunter’s skin. Halfway through his workout, Ty removed his shirt. 

Kit arched an eyebrow but said nothing else. Ty didn’t notice the movement and continued going about his work. Ty was lean and slender and every inch of him was defined. Kit found himself blushing a few times as he admired his friend’s muscles… which was not helping his other problem or situation Ty finished up his work and walked over to him.

“I should probably shower.”

“You are pretty sweaty,” Kit answered. “Don’t you have anything more important to do then pull me around and be my babysitter.”

Ty squared his shoulders. “I’m not babysitting you… its just that… I know how hard things can be sometimes. After what happened to your dad I thought you could use… a friend?”

The last part of the sentence was more a question than anything.   
“Um, yeah I guess.”

“You just aren’t sure how much longer you’ll be sticking around?” Ty asked, tilting his head to the side. “Running away won’t solve everything. You’re safe here.”

“You belong here,” replied Kit, shaking his head. “I don’t.”

“But you could,” Ty said, taking a step closer to the other teen. “You could be a Shadowhunter like the rest of us.”

“Assuming I even want to be a Shadowhunter,” Kit snapped. Ty took a step back, like he had been physically hit by something. Kit took a deep breath before speaking again, this time in a much softer tone. “I’m sure that you’re very good at it…”

“Julian’s good at it,” Ty interrupted. “I’m… adequate.”

“You’re good,” Kit said. “I’ve watched you, I mean I don’t know a lot about fighting but I know that you can totally kickass. I’ve never wanted to be part of your world Ty and after what happened to my father, I’m still sure I don’t.”

“You’re a Shadowhunter,” Ty responded. There was a sadness to his voice when he spoke. “You are a part of this world whether you like it or not. I’m going to go shower, see you later for afternoon lessons.”

Kit nodded. “Sure.”

Afternoon lessons were just as boring as the morning ones and proved to be equally as annoying. By the time they were over with, Kit was going out of his mind. While Ty and Livvy congregated in the library, Kit snuck away to the training room. He wasn’t going to let them full on train him, however they did have a punching back in the corner that seemed to be calling his name. He was pretty sure there were cameras in the training room or maybe some weird short of magical spyglass… except he really didn’t care.

If he didn’t find some release he was pretty sure that he was going to go out of his fucking mind. Hitting something wasn’t going to be the same as getting off but it would at least burn off some of the pent up energy that he felt. Well, he hoped it would blow off some of that pent up frustration. He pulled on a pair of gloves and started hitting the bag. There was no real form to his movements, although after a while he started to settle into a pattern. 

“You’re not moving your hips enough.”

Kit turned around, resisting the urge to snap at Ty for interrupting on him. However as soon as he laid eyes on his friend, that urge pretty much evaporated. Ty was look back at him with those adorable eyes… eyes that Kit could spend hours looking at. He quickly admonished those thoughts from his head and sighed heavily.

“What?” Kit asked.

“Your hips,” Ty repeated. “You aren’t following through on your punches enough.”

“Are you stalking me?”

Ty’s brows furrowed. “No.”

“Then you saw me on some hidden camera?”

“No, I heard you,” Ty replied. “Did you think I was watching you on the cameras?”

Kit shrugged. “Are there cameras in here?”

“There are pretty much cameras in every room,” Ty answered. “Except the bedrooms and the bathrooms.”

“Good to know,” Kit grunted. He hauled off and hit the punching bag again, causing it to sway on on its tether.

“I can show you. I mean how to move your hips so that you can hit it properly.”

Kit was pretty sure that was an awful idea. If anyone, male or female touched him in any way that could be remotely sexual, he was pretty sure that he would blow a load in his pants. He started to say no thanks but then caught the look in Ty’s eyes. It was almost pleading, like he wanted to prove to Kit that he belonged. 

“Sure, yeah I guess I’d like that,” Kit relented.

“Here then,” Ty said, striding over to Kit. He placed a hand on Kit’s hip and then on his shoulder. Electricity shoot through Kit’s body. He had to make a conscious effort not to get hard.“Make a fist like you were doing before.”  
Kit did as he was told, trying to keep the nervous twinge out of his voice. He stood there, feeling the heat of Ty’s hand against his hip. Ty’s other hand traveled up to his shoulder, resting gently on it.

“Alright, now hit the back again, this time make sure you move from your hips,” Ty commanded.

Kit did as he was told, Ty going through the motion with him. He hit the punching bag more square this time, with a lot more power than he thought he had in him. He looked over at Ty and raised his eyebrows. 

“Told you,” Ty said, letting go and stepping back. “We’re not all bad… really, some of us just want to help.”

Kit sighed heavily. “I know, thanks.”

“I’ll see you later,” Ty said, turning and walking away. 

Kit watched him go, his eyes focusing on the lean lines of his legs as well as his small but very defined ass. He groaned inwardly, shoved the evil thoughts about burying his dick in something deep down and went back to hitting the bag.


	2. Secret Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit finally tells Ty why he's been so moody lately... and Ty shows him why he isn't ever that moody. Mutual masturbation ensues... and sparks the idea for more.

Kit pulled the pillow over his head as the alarm blared to life once more. He gave it another few seconds and then swatted at it, silencing the infernal machine. His mood had not improved over the past few days, made even worse by the close contact he had with Ty. The young Shadowhunter’s touch had sent shivers through his body… it made him realize how desperate he was for release. Sighing heavily, he tossed the covers off his body and stood up. Luckily, his morning wood had gone down, which was pretty amazing considering it’s lack of use lately.

Kit showered (without touching himself… again), dressed, and then headed down for breakfast. He was surprised to find that no one was there, although he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Kit poked his head into find Diana humming to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning Kit,” she said, not even looking up. “Can I interest you in a cup?”

“Um, sure,” Kit responded. He took a few steps into the room. “Where is everyone?”

“Off doing their own thing I imagine,” Diana said. She poured the steaming liquid into a cup and handed it over to Kit. “Sometimes we do take days off.”

Kit’s eyebrows rose. “What’s the catch?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think I have ever heard of Shadowhunters taking the day off… seems to me there has to be a catch.”

Diana laughed. “We need to recharge too you know. I’m going to get caught up on some work, today might be a good day to get to know us better. I think Ty’s up on the roof, maybe you’d like to see what he has planned for the day?”

Kit nodded, although if he was serious with himself he knew that he only really wanted to do ONE thing today and he doubted that Ty had the same thing in mind. However, he should probably at least go see what the other teen was up too. He thanked Diana for the coffee and made his way up to the roof.

Ty was sitting cross legged, a book in his lap. He looked up and glanced at Kit as he stepped out of the door, giving him a small smile. A genuine smile… and Kit was embarrassed to say that it went right to his dick. Willing himself not to get hard he crossed the roof and sat down across from Ty.

“What are you reading?” Kit asked.

“War And Peace,” Ty responded. “How are you feeling today?”

“Why are you always asking me that?” 

“Because you seem… edgy,” Ty responded, not meeting Kit’s eyes. “Like you are all tied in knots on the inside.”

Kit blew out a long breath. “Look, it’s just… well I don’t think that you’d understand.”

“Because I’m different?” Ty asked. “And don’t tell me that’s not the case, I know that I’m different but that doesn’t mean that I don’t understand things.”

“Ty, this has nothing to do with you being different,” Kit assured him. He still wasn’t sure why Shadowhunters were so against mudance medicine, there might have been therapy out there that could help Ty. Not that Ty really needed all that much help. “It’s just personal and honestly, I don’t think it’s something that you’d understand… like I mean I don’t think you have much experience in that department.”

“Oh,” Ty said, softy. “Well, you can still tell me. I’m a good listener.”

“I’m not saying that you aren’t. I’m just saying… well things might get weird if I say something.”

“They might not change at all,” Ty offered.

Kit chuckled. This Blackthorn was nothing if not persistent… maybe Ty was right, maybe things wouldn’t get weird. He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it.

“I’m a guy and there are certain things that guys do to relieve tension and… um stress and I haven’t been able to do that thing for almost three weeks now, so I am getting a little frustrated.”

Ty’s brows furrowed as he tried to process what it was that Kit was saying. Kit was well aware of how literal Ty was so he had tried to phrase it as plainly as possible. Judging by the look on Ty’s face he had failed completely. 

Kit threw his arms in exasperation. “I need to masturbate ok!”

Ty blushed a deep crimson, averting Kit’s eyes. He started to fiddle with his headphones, which were hanging around his neck and concentrated on looking at the book in his lap. Kit moaned and hung his head. He was sure that he had freaked the other boy out.

“Why would you think that I wouldn’t understand about that?” Ty asked, after a minute.

“Huh?” 

“I know what mastubration is,” Ty continued. “Why would you think that I wouldn’t understand?”

“Hell, I don’t know,” Kit replied. “I mean you guys are always talking about fighting the forces of evil and being all pure. I guess I thought that… masturbating,” Kit said, using the direct word instead of a metaphor. “Was off limits.”

Ty shrugged. “I do it. Is that weird?”

“Not weird at all,” Kit assured him. He didn’t add that there was a part of him that wanted to watch Ty do it. “Everyone does it.”

“I wouldn't’ say everyone,” Ty replied. “But probably most people that have gone through puberty do.”

Kit nodded in agreement. “Alright, so yeah that’s why I have been so moody and aggravated lately.”

“Because you need to masturbate?” Ty asked.

“Yes,” Kit hissed, hanging his head.

“So, why haven’t you?” Ty asked. He closed his book and actually looked over at Kit, although his face was still red. “You said you need to so I guess I don’t understand what’s stopping you.”

“I need a place to be alone,” Kit replied.

“Oh… well I might know of a place.”

“Here? And how might you know of it?” Kit asked.

Ty blushed again, ducking his head. “Because sometimes I use it for that.”

Kit’s jaw fell open. Did Ty just admit that he spanked the monkey too? Those thoughts went right to his groin, making him go hard almost instantly. He stood up, hoping that his jeans (why did he have to wear skinny jeans today) would hide the erection. Of course was pretty obvious when he stood up that wasn’t the case.

“I can take you there,” Ty said, getting to his feet as well. “I mean if you need me too.”

Kit wasn’t sure what to say. “Um, sure, yeah.”

“Okay, follow me.”

They headed back inside and Ty lead them through a maze of hallways until they reached the lower floor. Eventually, they stopped in front of a large metal door. Ty pushed it open and gestured for Kit to follow him inside. Once they were in, Ty closed the door behind him. They were standing in what used to be some sort of work out room. There was a couch, worn but comfortable looking as well as a computer, and LCD TV.

“What is this place?” Kit asked. “And why are we not spending more time here?”

Ty’s hands were fluttering at his side as he talked. “Julian set it up for me, right after he explained what puberty was and how my body was going to change. It was a place for me to get away to relieve… um stress like you need too.”

“You have a masturbation room?” Kit asked, with a twinge of humor in his voice. “Although I guess you Shadowhunters probably don’t have need for a panic room.”

“I can go,” Ty said, turning towards the door.

Kit looked down to see that there was a tent in the front of Ty’s trousers. He might regret what he said next. 

“Um, you don’t have to go.”

“Aren’t you going to masturbate?” Ty asked.

“Yeah… you could too.”

Ty’s eyes went wide with that statement and for a moment Kit was sure that he had tanked his buddy friendship with the other teenager. He was about to try and come up with some sort of excuse when Ty’s face flushed bright red and he turned away from the door.

“I’ve never done that with someone before,” Ty said softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Kit said. “I shouldn’t have made you feel uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Ty insisted. “I just… well I was caught off guard.”

“I should go,” Kit said, trying to push past Ty. “I’m sorry.”

Ty put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The brief contact made his dick even harder, if that was even possible.

“Don’t go,” Ty said. “You need this release.”

“And you?” Kit asked.

Ty licked his lips, averting his friend’s face. “I need a release too.”

That stopped Kit in his tracks. “Are you sure?”

Ty nodded slowly. He walked over to the door and pulled out his steale. He drew a run and then shoved back in his pocket.

“Um, so now what?” Ty asked.

“Couch?” Kit offered.

Ty nodded and they both sat down. There was a minute of two of awkward silence before Kit finally spoke again.

“So, um… what do you usually do?”

Ty’s face was still bright red but he had stopped fidgeting with his hands so much.

“I usually lay back like this and close my eyes,” Ty said, as he laid back in the couch. “And then… well I just start touching myself.”

Kit was mesmerized as Ty began to slowly rub his crouch. One hand began gently kneading that region while the other moved upwards, pushing his shirt up and giving Kit a great view of his smooth and defined stomach. That hand began to lightly run through the treasure trail that lead down into Ty’s pants. Ty slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Kit although not stopping his self ministrations either. 

“What do you usually do?” Ty asked. His voice was low and husky. And damnit if Kit wasn’t more turned on than he had been in his entire life.

“About the same,” Kit said, sliding a hand down to his groin. He grabbed his dick through his jeans and pumped it a few times, giving it a squeeze at the base and the tip. “God, I’m so hard already.”

Ty’s eyes seemed to glitter with lust. “Can I see it?”

“Can I see yours?”

Ty blushed again but nodded. “You first?”

“Alright,” Kit said, after all he had been the one to talk Ty into their current state.

He stood up and took a deep breath, up until that point that only other person that had seen his cock was his doctor for school physicals. He had a moment of panic but then realized this was Ty, who wasn’t going to make fun of him for any reason, lest of all what he was packing between his legs.

He undid the button on his jeans and then slowly dragged the zipper down. He took note of how Ty’s hands continued to work his own crotch, although now the hand that had been on his happy trail dipped a little lower into his shorts. Kit stepped out of his jeans, leaving standing there only in his red trunks. Without even thinking about it, he pushed those down too, letting his cock out into the open air.

His cock was uncut, although with being as hard as he was, the foreskin had almost completely retracted. He was about six inches, with thick blonde hair all round his dick and balls. He was acutely aware of all the precum that appeared to be gathering at the tip of his dick. He looked over to see Ty’s eye wide and a consider wet patch on his friends trousers.

“Your turn,” Kit said, softly, sitting back down.

Ty nodded and stood up. His hands were shaking as they fumbled with the button and zipper. Kti almost wanted to call it off but as soon as Ty had those two things undone he stopped being so fidgety.

“I’ve never been naked in front of anyone else… except Julian,” Ty said. “Please don’t make fun of me.”

“Ty, I would never.”

Ty nodded. “Alright.”

He stood only in his dark blue boxer-breifs, the front of which looked like was already totally soaked through with precum. He pushed them down and his cock sprang out. It was slightly short than Kit’s but was a lot thicker and cut. A thatch of black hair surrounded it and the heart shaped tip was coated in precum. After Ty stepped out of his pants, he slowly sat down, his knee bumping Kit’s.

“You’re pretty thick,” Kit commented.

Ty ran his hands down his six pack then through the patch of black pubes before sliding it up his dick. He moved his hand slowly over the shaft and then the swollen head, swiping away the precum that had gathered there. 

Kit started slowly at first, leisurely sliding his hand up and down his shaft and rubbing the head with his thumb a few times. He ran his other hand across his chest as well, rubbing his nipples and finding them more sensitive than usual. Just being next to Ty made him feel like he was going to cum. The grunts, moans, and heavy breathing of the other teen as going to make him blow in no time. 

Kit gave one a quick tweak and gasped, then quickly bit his lip before he made any more noises that might let on what he was doing. Then he slid his hand down further, across stomach and thighs until he reached their smooth inner sides. He fondled his balls and pulled at them, grunting through his clenched teeth, and started to jerk his cock with harder, faster tugs.

“You can watch me if you want,” Ty said, his voice tight and husky. “I don’t care… I want to watch you too.”

That alone almost made Kit blow his load. He looked over at Ty, who’s hand was slowly stroking up and down his turgid shaft. Ty ran his hand down and around his cock again, moving it over the silky smooth shaft and then gently teasing the head. He let out a deep groan, more of a growl really as he started to rub the underside of his dick, right where the head met the shaft. His free hand snaked his way up his chest to lightly graze across his nipples, eliciting another low growl.

“You can watch me too,” Kit said, his voice low.

Ty nodded and then let out a grunted several times as one of his hands reached lower, giving his balls a squeeze. It moved further south tickling at his entrance, causing him to moan loudly. It might have been the best noise that Kit had ever heard in his life.

"Mmm, yeah," Kit murmured. He started to jerk himself fast and rough now, forcing more precum to spill from his slit.

“Ohhh… ahhh… by the angel,” Ty said breathlessly. “I’m close to cumming.”

"Fuck yeah," Kit grunted. “I’m close.”

Ty’s already-fast jerking became frantic. He didn't try to hold back and draw it out, just kept stroking until he started to cum. His hips came off the couch and he let out cry of pleasure. His cock exploded, sending on long massive jet of cum arcing up and landing on his flat and sculpted abdominals. He continued grunting and moaning through his orgasm and another jet of cum erupted from his cock. His dick jerked a few more times as cum dribbled out and down his shaft and into the his dark pubes.

That was all that it took for Kit to finally blow his load.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...” Kit started chanting, almost non-stop. 

Moments later his orgasm took hold, sending waves of pleasure through his body ropes of come exploding from his dick. Kit let out a loud moan, watching as two, three, four, five...six spurts of cum came flying out, most flying over his shoulder to land on the couch. The last few ended up on his chest and finally on his stomach.

All he could hear was Ty breathing heavy next to him. Grinning like an idiot he turned to look at his friend, who had his head back with his eyes shut.

“Are you okay Ty?” Kit asked, when he could finally breathe again.

Ty nodded. “Yeah, I am… it was fun. Although now we are in a serious need of a shower.”

Kit chuckled. “Yeah, totally are. You came a lot.”

Ty turned red again. “I usually cum more than that.”

“More?” Kit asked.

“Yeah,” Ty nodded. He reached to the left of the couch and grabbed a towel. “When I given myself a prostate massage I can make myself cum a lot more and a few times in a row.”

“What?” Kit asked.

“A prostate massage,” Ty stated, matter of factly. He grabbed another towel and tossed it to Kit. “I read about it on the internet and gave it a try one day. It was one of the most amazing orgasams that I’ve ever had.”

“Is it hard to do?” Kit asked.

“Not really,” Ty said. He tilted his head towards Kit. “I could show you sometime… if you want.”

Kit blushed but couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “Um, yeah sure. I’d like that.”


End file.
